


Вода, песок и странные представления о счастье

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квантовое зазеркалье всегда отвечает на вопросы, вот только правильно ли?</p>
<p>Написано для WTF Stargate 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.

— Отлично! — сказал Митчелл. — Просто замечательно! Построим себе замок из этого песка — все равно больше не из чего! — и будем жить в нем... вечно. Чур, мне башню с видом на Врата.  
  
— Кэм, — Саманта раздраженно возвела глаза к раскаленным небесам.  
  
— Извини, — махнул рукой он. — Просто меня раздражает это безвыходное зазеркалье.  
  
— По крайней мере, — сообщила она, всматриваясь в горизонт, — здесь не нужно бежать только для того, чтобы оставаться на месте.  
  
— Еще этого не хватало, — Митчелл передернул плечами. — Кстати, что они там нашли? — И он указал на Дэниела и Валу, которые спорили о чем-то, взобравшись на бархан.  
  
— Дэниел Джексон и Вала Мал Доран размышляют о том, в какую сторону логичнее направиться, — пояснил Тил'к, — для поисков воды, провизии и кристаллов.  
  
Кэмерон хохотнул:  
  
— О, боги. Я чувствую себя персонажем компьютерной игры.  
  
  
***  
  
Все началось с того, что в очередных древних текстах обнаружилось указание на оружие против Орай — или то, что, предположительно, могло бы послужить оружием. Какой-то божественный источник, излечивавший сознание и избавлявший от заблуждений. Бесценный инструмент в борьбе с проповедями приоров. Дэниел даже предположил, что указанный источник был аналогом Ковчега Правды, что немедленно заинтересовало КЗВ.  
  
Проблема заключалась в том, что на планету P1S-845, где, по сведениям автора текста, располагался источник, попасть было невозможно. Врата были то ли разрушены, то ли заблокированы, а доступ с орбиты пресекали энергетические щиты — настолько сложные, что даже асгарды не захотели связываться с создателями подобных технологий. Сказали, что, видимо, обитатели планеты сделали свой выбор и не желают общаться с возможными пришельцами.  
  
Но у КЗВ было квантовое зеркало и целая бесконечность параллельных реальностей, в которых можно было бы попытаться добраться до P1S-845.  
  
  
***  
  
Планета P3R-233 в этой вселенной была тиха и пустынна, а база Врат — заброшена и необитаема.  
  
— Надеюсь, нас и дальше не ждет ничего неожиданного, — сказал Дэниел, оглядывая помещение.  
  
И сглазил, конечно же. В наборном устройстве возле Врат на P1S-845 не было энергетических кристаллов.  
  
  
***  
  
— Я считаю, мы должны отправиться туда, — Вала, не глядя, ткнула пальцем вправо.  
  
— Почему?! — возмутился Дэниел. — Приведи хоть один довод!  
  
— Потому что мне уже все равно, куда идти! — она воздела руки к белесому небу.  
  
— Мой опыт, — продолжал настаивать археолог, — подсказывает, что следует направиться вон туда! — и указал в противоположную сторону.  
  
— Тил'к, — Сэм устало покачала головой, — а что подсказывает твой опыт?  
  
— Что в такой жаркий день в пустыне любые визуальные ориентиры могут оказаться миражами, — ровно и безэмоционально сообщил джаффа, — а потому совершенно все равно, куда идти, если не знаешь точного направления.  
  
— В таком случае, мы идем прямо, — Митчелл рубанул воздух ладонью, указывая куда-то перед собой. — Оставьте здесь все, что может не понадобиться. Мы все равно не минуем Врата на пути домой.  
  
  
***  
  
— Караван с... дирижаблем? — то ли удивился, то ли возмутился Дэниел.  
  
Кэм присвистнул:  
  
— Хочу такой...  
  
— Я тоже хочу, — простонала Вала. — В нем тень... — мечтательно прикрыв глаза, она оступилась и чуть не съехала по бархану вниз, но Тил'к ухватил ее под локоть.  
  
— Нам, в любом случае, не помешало бы какое угодно средство передвижения, — заключила Картер. — Да и собрать информацию...  
  
— Я пойду! — перебил ее Дэниел.  
  
— И я! — подхватил Кэмерон.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, я пригляжу за этими мальчишками, — Вала похлопала Сэм и Тил'ка по плечам и тоже устремилась к каравану.  
  
  
***  
  
— Я сказал, что мы с Дэниэлом братья. А ты моя жена, Сэм, — прошептал Митчелл.  
  
— А Тил'к — наш любимый ребенок, — покивала Картер.  
  
— Не совсем, — смутился Кэмерон. — Он... Ну... Телохранитель.  
  
— Ха! — Сэм засмеялась. — Ты слышал, Тил'к? Мне тут все должны завидовать!  
  
Джаффа торжественно склонил голову, пряча улыбку, а Митчелл спросил:  
  
— Почему тебе?  
  
— Кэм, — Саманта надавила пальцем ему на кончик носа. — Иногда я думаю, что это ты — мой любимый ребенок.  
  
  
***  
  
— Нет, я никак не могу продать этот дирижабль! — восклицал предводитель каравана. — Даже своему лучшему другу Дэньелю! А на чем полетят моя жена с детьми?  
  
Джексон потер переносицу.  
  
— Соншва, ты не женат. И за те полтора дня, что мы путешествуем с твоим караваном, я не видел здесь ни одного ребенка.  
  
— Я пытаюсь ответственно планировать будущее!  
  
— Сколько?  
  
— Пятнадцать.  
  
— Семь, — мягко возразил доктор Джексон.  
  
Сэм облегченно вздохнула.  
  
— Это хорошо? — беспокойно прошептал Митчелл, напряженно следивший за торгами. — У нас столько есть?  
  
— Хорошо, что он сразу назвал цену, — пояснила Вала. — Значит, и правда готов продать.  
  
— А. Это называется «сразу».  
  
— Действительно, — неодобрительно прогудел Тил'к.  
  
— Десять! — выкрикнул в этот момент темноглазый караванщик. — Десять — и весь груз ваш!  
  
— Договорились, — Дэниел вытащил из кармана кошель с яркими камушками, прихваченный им на P3R-233. В чисто исследовательских целях.  
  
  
***  
  
— Ух ты! — первым делом Вала распотрошила гардероб в каюте, которую отвели им с Самантой. — Хочешь себе такую... хрень?  
  
— По-моему, это надевается немного не так, — Картер с удовольствием наблюдала за коллегой, вертевшейся перед зеркалом с жутким приспособлением на голове. — Спроси у Дэниела. Скорее всего, он знает. А я пока подыщу себе какие-нибудь брюки...  
  
— Э-э-э... Девочки, к вам можно? — Джексон был легок на помине. — Сэм, наши пилоты запрашивают твоей помощи. Но, по-моему, ничего серьезного. Просто им надоело играться в это одним, они хотят хвастаться.  
  
— Еще бы, — Картер покивала. — Хорошо, что тут нет мо... эм... генерала О'Нилла.  
  
— Ну, не скажи! Я бы с удовольствием втащил Джека в это предприятие, — сказал Дэниел вслед выходившей из каюты Саманте, а затем с любопытством взглянул на Валу. — Э-э-э... Зачем у тебя турнюр на голове?


	2. Глава 2.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, полковник Картер, — Тил'к отложил книгу и поднялся с дивана. — Присоединишься ко мне?  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Сэм, поправляя высокий воротник. — С удовольствием. Что читаешь?  
  
— «Снобизм и мнительность», — джаффа взглянул на томик в кожаном переплете с нечитаемым выражением лица и добавил: — Роман.  
  
Саманта захихикала.  
  
В первый же день их воздушного путешествия Дэниел нашел в маленькой библиотечке на борту дирижабля несколько художественных текстов на языке, очень похожем на английский: отличия, в основном, касались лексики и фразеологии, потому читать их было довольно несложно. Если судить по этим романам, нравы и правила поведения в обществе, построившем их маленький летучий корабль, были, как выразился археолог, «вполне викторианскими».  
  
— Да вообще стимпанк! — ответил ему тогда Кэмерон, восхищенно оглядывая латунные рычаги на панели управления.  
  
— Скорее, наквадах-панк, — покивала Сэм. — И я совершенно не понимаю, как при этом уровне развития бытовых технологий они смогли построить двигатель такой сложности.  
  
— Ну, да, это весьма загадочно, — согласился Митчелл. — Но я имел в виду стиль.  
  
— Отличный стиль! — заявила тут же Вала. — Я бы только все эти косточки из белья вынула, — она поддернула декольте и поежилась. — А нижние юбки заменила бы штанами, хоть и жалко, — задрала подол, чтобы продемонстрировать кружева.  
  
  
***  
  
— К полудню мы прибудем на границу государства Тикки, на станцию... Ватерлоо? — на второй день полета над пустыней Дэниел, наконец, обнаружил где-то и карту.  
  
— Подожди, — Саманта кинулась к нему, раскладывавшему большой плотный лист на столе в кают-компании. — А над территорией какого государства мы летели до сих пор?  
  
— Здесь написано «Пустошь», — пожал плечами тот. — Видимо, ничьи земли. Вообще, — окинув карту взглядом, он удивленно посмотрел на Сэм, — судя по всему, на единственном континенте планеты только одно государство...  
  
— Ну и что? — пожала плечами Вала.  
  
— Но откуда тогда вообще наквадах-технологии?  
  
— М-м-м?  
  
— Дэниел Джексон имеет в виду, что это государство вряд ли вело масштабные войны с соседями, — пояснил Тил'к. — За неимением соседей. А наквадах...  
  
— О, конечно! — протянула Вала. — Военная промышленность вообще не была нужна, но последствия ее развития мы наблюдаем, так?  
  
— Так, — согласилась Картер. — И все это очень меня беспокоит.  
  
— О чем задумались? — Кэмерон высунулся из люка в потолке. — Поднимайтесь на мостик! Тут такая красота!..  
  
  
***  
  
— Честно говоря, я бы вообще не оставлял нашу «Энтерпрайз» здесь на приколе, — Митчелл беспокойно осматривал «воздушный порт»: две башни и мост между ними, долженствовавший означать причал, — с навесными сходнями.  
  
— Отгоним в пустыню и закопаем в песочек? — спросил Дэниел.  
  
— Это вряд ли будет разумным решением, Дэниел Джексон.  
  
— Да я пошутил, Тил'к. Конечно, разумнее оставить ее здесь. Охрана, опять же...  
  
— Решайте скорее! Я хочу к людям!  
  
— И по магазинам, — Митчелл со значением посмотрел на Валу, за что получил подзатыльник.  
  
Саманта подняла брови домиком:  
  
— Честно говоря, я тоже хочу к людям. Узнать, откуда можно взять кристаллы к наборному устройству и где посетить «божественный источник». Можно нам уже пойти?  
  
— Дамы сходят на берег только в сопровождении! — запротестовал археолог.  
  
— У меня зат под юбкой! Зачем мне сопровождение?  
  
— А у меня пара револьверов в кобурах, между прочим.  
  
— Да Дэниелу просто тоже надоело меня слушать, — засмеялся Кэм. — Ладно, пойдем вместе. Малышка никуда не денется. Надеюсь.  
  
  
***  
  
Возвращаясь с прогулки по тихой неиспорченной новостями деревушке, команда ЗВ-1 увидела торжественную процессию золотистых дирижаблей, направлявшуюся прямиком к пристани.  
  
— Если я что-нибудь понимаю, — сказал Кэмерон, — это наш шанс узнать многое без лишних расспросов. Доктор Джексон?  
  
Тот рассмеялся негромко, а затем поправил очки, вновь становясь совершенно серьезным.  
  
— Для вас просто Дэниел, дорогой брат, — и повернулся к Вале, предлагая опереться на его локоть: — Милая, не согласитесь ли вы сопровождать меня?  
  
— С удовольствием, муженек, — та улыбнулась настолько слащаво, что все поняли: потом Дэниел пожалеет о своих словах, об этом тоне и о дне, когда родился.  
  
— Замечательно, мадам Гейт, — археолог кивнул и обратился к друзьям: — Помните, пожалуйста: наша фамилия — Гейт.  
  
Когда парочка ушла вперед, Саманта, беспокойно наблюдавшая за вереницей дирижаблей в небе над головой, остановила тут же поклонившегося прохожего, и задала вопрос:  
  
— Подскажите, уважаемый, а чьи это... корабли?  
  
— Его Высочества Наследника Бернарда, госпожа!  
  
— Угу... — Сэм покивала. — А где здесь можно купить что-нибудь почитать?..  
  
  
***  
  
— Это большая удача для меня, — Его Высочество явно рад был встретить в своем путешествии по Пустоши новых интересных собеседников и просто сиял. — Не знаю, будет ли интересно вам провести время в нашей компании, но спешу заверить, что мы с Лили будем слушать ваши рассказы с огромным удовольствием. Ведь правда, дорогая?  
  
Миниатюрная и бледненькая блондиночка с голубыми глазами, сидевшая в кресле у иллюминатора кают-компании огромного дирижабля его высочества, одарила новых знакомых легкой улыбкой.  
  
— Если у вас нет других планов, доктор и мадам Гейт, присоединяйтесь к нам за обедом. И приводите своих спутников, конечно же!  
  
Дэниел, все время короткого приема неверяще глазевший на Наследника Бернарда, откашлялся и проговорил:  
  
— Благодарю, Ваше Высочество! Мы с удовольствием присоединимся к вам.  
  
— Не нужно ли вам что-нибудь?.. — вдруг спросила Лили. — Вы ведь, наверное, уже давно в пути, а мы всего неделю, как выехали из столицы.  
  
— Благодарю за заботу, мадам, но нам ничего не нужно. Если только новости...  
  
— О, сколько угодно! — рассмеялся Бернард.  
  
— И, пожалуйста, не зовите меня мадам. Я просто Лили, — тихо добавила девушка.  
  
...  
  
— Просто кукла какая-то, — шепнула Вала, когда они вышли на палубу монаршего дирижабля. Джексон кивнул задумчиво.  
  
  
***  
  
— Она и в самом деле кукла!.. — Дэниел оторвался от купленной Самантой «Краткой истории государства Тутти» и ошарашено оглядел команду.  
  
— Да ладно? — Кэмерон, вязавший морские узлы на шейном платке, отвернулся от зеркала.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь! — археолог потер висок. — Ты ее не видел.  
  
— И не увидишь, — Вала подошла и уставилась на результат трудов Митчелла. — В таком виде Сэм тебя с собой никуда не возьмет. Дай...  
  
— Что-что? — Саманта подняла голову. — Простите, я все прослушала.  
  
— Дэниел Джексон подтверждает, что госпожа Лили действительно кукла, — сообщил Тил'к, откладывая свою газету.  
  
— Хм... Честно говоря, после прочитанного меня это не особенно удивляет.  
  
— Что там? — Кэмерон попытался перегнуться через стол, чтобы заглянуть в текст, который читала Картер.  
  
— Стой! — крикнула Вала. — Что за непоседа...  
  
— Давайте обсудим это после. У нас обед через полчаса.  
  
  
***  
  
— Ты тоже это видишь, да? — Дэниел толкнул Саманту коленом под столом. — Ну, не глазей так.  
  
Она тряхнула головой.  
  
— Ох. Получается, в этой вселенной нет ток'ра.  
  
— И гоа'улдов. И черт знает чего еще.  
  
— Нужно активировать Врата и исследовать...  
  
— Или просто найти нужное и уйти, оставив все так, как есть, — не согласился археолог. — Не менять ничего в чужих жизнях.  
  
Сэм покивала, задумчиво глядя на Наследника Бернарда, беседовавшего с Тил'ком. Джаффа невозмутимо разговаривал с человеком, которого в их вселенной звали Мартуфом. И который давно погиб там.


	3. Глава 3.

— Сэм, смотри! — Вала указала на что-то впереди и снова приникла к подзорной трубе. — Там вода! Много воды!  
  
— Там должно быть озеро, — кивнула Картер, стоявшая у руля. — Мы прибудем к нему завтра.  
  
— Может, нас отпустят искупаться?! — Вала даже подпрыгнула восторженно. — А то я тут такое купальное платье нашла...  
  
Саманта покачала головой.  
  
Уже пятый день они сопровождали Наследника Бернарда в его довольно странном путешествии, постепенно находя ответы на свои вопросы. И новые вопросы.  
  
Это была странная планета. Люди здесь знали, что были приведены кем-то из другого мира — но боги, ведшие их между звезд, не были гоа'улдами, асгардами или орай.   
  
Люди считали, что их боги все еще заботятся о своем народе: защищают от голода и болезней, не допускают войн, обеспечивают теплом и светом.   
  
Люди полагали, что живут в наиболее разумно устроенном государстве: их боги наделяли трех правителей — которых так и называли: Первый, Второй и Третий, — мудростью и справедливостью, а смену им выбирали из числа наиболее одаренных граждан.  
  
Вот здесь и начиналось странное.  
  
Избранный наследником как будто умирал и заново рождался. О его семье не упоминали. Не писали о том, чем он занимался и в чем проявил себя. У него не оставалось ни друзей, ни родных, ни интересов вне его новой жизни.  
  
Только андроид. Кукла.  
  
  
***  
  
Лили приходила к ним вечерами, когда воздушная флотилия бросала якоря в песок. Она почему-то очень любила молчать рядом с Тил'ком. В кают-компании разговаривали обо всем, что произошло за день, а она забиралась на диван рядом с джаффа и наблюдала. Порой Вала наряжала ее в какие-нибудь яркие тряпки, или Саманта играла на местном странном подобии виолончели, или Дэниел рассказывал сказки.  
  
— Вы очень необычные, — Лили наклоняла голову к плечу и разглядывала их. — Наверное, потому, что родились и выросли в Пустоши.  
  
— Наверное, — кивали ей.  
  
Изучив всю доступную информацию об устройстве местного общества, команда сочинила себе биографию. Якобы, родители Кэма и Дэниела всю жизнь провели в Пустоши, изучая ее, а сыновья выбрали себе ту же судьбу. Сэм, Тил'к и Вала тоже были пустынниками, деятельность и перемещения которых никак не контролировались и не учитывались.  
  
Конечно, эта легенда не выдержала бы никакой проверки, но Бернард, к счастью, не желал их проверять, называл своими гостями, приглашал на все приемы, которые устраивали путешествовавшему Наследнику в приграничных городках, где он останавливался, и с удовольствием беседовал с ними.  
  
— Так что за драгоценные камни вы ищете в этой части Пустоши? — спросил он как-то раз.  
  
— Ну-у... — Дэниел смешался на мгновение. — По слухам, у развалин пустынных святилищ коллекционеры находили камни удивительной чистоты. Говорят, они были сотворены богами. Может, и нам удастся увидеть эту красоту?  
  
— Только увидеть?  
  
— Конечно, хотелось бы пополнить ими свою коллекцию, — пожал плечами Джексон.  
  
— Я могу сделать запрос, — кивнул Бернард. — Если хоть какая-то информация о камнях сохранилась, ее найдут и пришлют мне.  
  
— О, мы были бы очень признательны, Ваше Высочество!  
  
— Почему вам никогда не приходила в голову подобная возможность? — удивленно продолжал Наследник. — Ведь это же очень просто: достаточно обратиться в любой храм...  
  
В тот момент Бернарда чем-то отвлекла Лили. К счастью, потому что объяснений у Дэниела не было.  
  
  
***  
  
— Госпожа, Его Высочество спрашивал, скоро ли...  
  
— Пять минут, — когда слуга закрыл дверь, Лили снова улыбнулась, глядя в зеркало на шелковый бант, который Вала закрепляла в ее волосах.  
  
— Славно, — та потрепала ее по щеке. — На этом приеме точно не будет никого красивее.  
  
— Потому что никто в этой деревеньке не одевается у тебя, — фыркнула Сэм. — Ты однозначно не наигралась в детстве.  
  
— Ага. Только не начинай про замужество, ладно?  
  
— Я?! — возмущенно воскликнула Саманта, подтягивая высокие перчатки, и почему-то покраснела.  
  
  
***  
  
— Госпожа Кукла Наследника!  
  
Люди расступались, поворачиваясь и кланяясь. Лили плыла по проходу, ни на кого не обращая внимания, глядя прямо перед собой. Бернард, до того беседовавший с главой магистрата, смотрел на нее с улыбкой.  
  
— А ведь он и правда... — пробормотал Митчелл.  
  
— Что «правда»? — переспросил Джексон.  
  
— Любит свою куклу. Ну, то есть, Лили.  
  
— М-м-м, — Дэниел покрутил головой. — Знаешь, если бы всех твоих близких заменили ею — без возможности выбирать! — ты бы тоже...  
  
— Вот вечно ты!.. — Кэмерон отмахнулся. — Антрополог, черт тебя дери. Никакой романтики.  
  
— Ну, ну, — тот похлопал его по плечу. — Не расстраивайся. В тебе романтического идеализма хватит на нас двоих. Это ты ведь таскаешь мечи из камней.  
  
Митчелл ухмыльнулся, а потом беспокойно огляделся.  
  
— Кстати, Мерлин, а где наши дамы?  
  
  
***  
  
— Только не упади в воду.  
  
— Тил'к меня точно удержит, — Саманта усмехнулась. — Не переживай. Лучше следи внимательно...  
  
— Если кто-нибудь подойдет, я начну громко и красиво падать в обморок. Не волнуйся, иди.  
  
Когда Картер и сопровождавший ее джаффа скрылись в часовне, Вала уселась на низенькую скамеечку возле мирно сопевшего стражника.  
  
— Эти люди сошли с ума, — сообщила она доверительно, поправляя тряпочку у него на лице. — Вместо бала будут материал для анализов собирать.  
  
Ночь пахла хлороформом.  
  
  
***  
  
— В общем, — Саманта вошла в кают-компанию, — как я и подозревала... — на этом ее монолог прервался.   
  
Она уставилась в иллюминатор и задумчиво вытирала руки, кивая своим мыслям.  
  
— Сэм! — Дэниел помахал ей рукой. — Мы все еще здесь.  
  
— Угу, — откликнулась она. — Там наниты.  
  
— Что?! — Вала вскочила. — Где?!  
  
— В источнике.  
  
— Что они там делают?!  
  
— Существуют, — Сэм пожала плечами.  
  
— Думаю, Вала Мал Доран хотела узнать, какими функциями обладают эти наниты, — разъяснил Тил'к, с интересом глядя на рассеянную Саманту.  
  
— А, да, — покивала та. — Ну, у меня, конечно, немного возможностей провести полноценный анализ... Но если судить по тому, что говорят о свойствах источника, эти наниты запрограммированы восстанавливать здоровье... Вообще, любые повреждения, но...  
  
— Очищение сознания от заблуждений?! — Дэниел вскочил.  
  
— Не знаю, — Сэм тряхнула головой. — Возможно, например, восстановление памяти, если воспоминания были утрачены из-за травм, но заблуждений... Не думаю.  
  
— Сэм! — Митчелл ворвался, размахивая руками. — Они восстановили куриную ногу!  
  
— Надеюсь, ты ее не съел?  
  
  
***  
  
— Ух, красота какая! — Вала свешивалась с балкона мостика их «Энтерпрайз» и разглядывала ущелье внизу.  
  
На равнину с гор скатывался бурный поток, тут же вливаясь в медлительную густую глубину озера, и это действительно было очень красиво.  
  
— Бернард говорил, что здесь мы остановимся на пару дней, — Митчелл с удовольствием оглядывал виды, открывавшиеся перед ними. — Поохотимся.  
  
— Ну, не знаю, — возразила Сэм. — Мне не хочется ни в кого стрелять.  
  
— Не думаю, что Наследник Бернард собирался пригласить женщин на охоту, — Тил'к даже улыбнулся слегка. — Насколько я могу судить, здесь это не принято.  
  
— И потому мы будем купаться, пока вы там играете в эти свои игры с адреналином, — заключила Вала.  
  
  
***  
  
— Дорогая, конечно, присоединись к подругам, — Бернард улыбнулся, глядя на задумчивую Лили, и коснулся ее виска губами. — Со мной ничего не случится в твое отсутствие.  
  
Она ответила только ничего не выражавшим спокойным взглядом, но он почему-то продолжил уговаривать:  
  
— Даю тебе слово! Гляди: у меня будут Дэниел, Кэмерон, Тил'к, гвардейский взвод... — засмеялся. — А вот у наших дам такой защиты не будет.  
  
Лили серьезно кивнула:  
  
— Хорошо. Я присмотрю за ними.  
  
— И мы за ней! — бесцеремонно влезла Вала.  
  
— Рассчитываю на вас, леди, — церемонно поклонился Бернард. Его глаза смеялись.  
  
  
***  
  
— Видели ли вы где-нибудь еще такие водопады?..   
  
Бернард стоял на отмели, закинув ружье за плечо, и, задрав голову, наблюдал за потоком, срывавшимся со скалы.  
  
— Парочку, — крикнул Митчелл в ответ.  
  
— Но этот уникален, — сердито взглянув на него, заорал Джексон.  
  
Наследник улыбался насмешливо, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
— Как он называется? — снова крикнул Дэниел.  
  
— Виктория, — Его Высочество поднял брови недоуменно, улыбнувшись еще шире.  
  
— Эм...   
  
— Я знал, — закивал Кэм.  
  
— Странное у вас образование ... — начал Бернард.  
  
Дэниел неопределенно пожал плечами, Кэмерон отвернулся, чтобы скрыть замешательство, и вдруг призывно замахал руками:  
  
— Тил'к!  
  
Джаффа, отделившийся от них за несколько минут до того, бежал вдоль русла реки. Увидев, что его заметили, остановился и что-то прокричал, указывая назад.  
  
— Что? — Митчелл кинулся ему навстречу.  
  
Бернард и Дэниел переглянулись и бросились за ним.  
  
— В долине внизу стреляют, — услышали они, отдалившись от водопада.  
  
Наследник побледнел.  
  
— Грейл?  
  
— Лейтенант со взводом ждут команды спускаться. Я вызвался сообщить.  
  
Было ясно, что Тил'к, зная, что может двигаться быстрее любого из гвардейцев, просто не спросил мнения офицера, но это было совершенно неважно. Наследник кивнул и припустил вниз по ручью, остальные бросились следом.  
  
— Девочки? — губы у Митчелла были белыми до синевы.  
  
— Не знаю, пол... Кэмерон.  
  
— Сэм и Вала вместе... стоят маленькой армии.  
  
— Дыши, археолог.  
  
В этот момент внизу в долине прогремел взрыв.


	4. Глава 4.

— Здесь болит, милая? — Вала осторожно прощупывала израненные и туго перевязанные плечи Лили.  
  
— Я могу отклю... заставить себя не чувствовать этого, — спокойно возразила та. — Не беспокойтесь.  
  
— Мы не можем не беспокоиться о тебе, — возразила Сэм. — Ты спасла нас.  
  
— Я выполняла распоряжение Наследника Бернарда и не могла ослушаться.  
  
Сэм оторвала от юбки Валы еще полоску и продолжила перевязку. Вала скорчила недовольную рожицу и оглядела наполовину разрушенный взрывом грот.   
  
Им повезло: нападавшие, кем бы они ни были, не смогли застать купальщиц врасплох, а когда те заняли выгодную позицию у входа в грот и начали отстреливаться, — и вовсе смешались. Скорее всего, они вообще не ожидали сопротивления. А когда от лагеря возле стоявших на якоре дирижаблей тоже донеслись выстрелы, у входа в грот приземлилась граната, и только нечеловеческая скорость реакции Лили позволила Саманте и Вале остаться невредимыми. Вернее, они отделались парой царапин и ушибов. На теле куклы, отбросившей их вглубь грота, не было живого места.  
  
  
***  
  
— Вала говорит, у них все в порядке, — Дэниел поднимался к стоявшему на склоне Бернарду. — Скоро расчистим и вытащим их оттуда.  
  
Гвардейцы под руководством Тил'ка и Митчелла разбирали завалившие вход в пещеру камни.  
  
— Спасибо, доктор Гейт, — отрывисто кивнул Наследник. — За то, что приносите известия. Я сам не могу быть там...  
  
— Я понимаю, — Джексон пожал плечами. — Известно ли что-нибудь о нападавших? Кто еще пострадал?  
  
— Несколько гвардейцев легко ранены. Похоже, наши дамы были основной целью. Но тогда... — Бернард покачал головой.   
  
— Что? — спросил Дэниел.  
  
— На убитых мятежниках не обнаружено никаких опознавательных знаков, Ваше Высочество, — лейтенант Грейл, поднявшийся со стороны лагеря, замер перед ними навытяжку.  
  
Бернард кивнул:  
  
— Продолжайте расследование, Грейл. Если возможно установить направление, в котором скрылись оставшиеся в живых...  
  
— Понял вас! — лейтенант козырнул и сбежал обратно.  
  
— Мятежники?.. — непонимающе нахмурился Джексон.  
  
— Я объясню все... немного позже, Дэниел, если позволите.  
  
  
***  
  
— Она уснула, Ваше Высочество, — Сэм уселась у костра на топчан между Тил'ком и Кэмероном.  
  
В лагере поодаль горели огни, с мостиков дирижаблей доносились тихие разговоры дозорных.  
  
— Благодарю вас, мадам Гейт, — Наследник поднялся.  
  
— Саманта, — покачала головой Картер, подавая ему руку.  
  
— В таком случае, Бернард, — он слегка сжал ее пальцы, а затем обратился ко всем: — Я оставляю вас. Пойду к ней. Доброй ночи.  
  
Глядя в спину уходящему Наследнику, Дэниел спросил:  
  
— Вала присоединится к нам?  
  
— Сейчас придет, — кивнула Сэм.  
  
— С вами все в порядке, — Тил'к, как обычно, сделал едва заметную паузу перед тем, как произнести имя вместо звания, — Саманта?  
  
— Да, — она на мгновение коснулась щекой его плеча. — Со мной все хорошо. А вот Лили... Нам нужно как можно скорее найти кристаллы и уходить отсюда. Чтобы больше не подвергать опасности ни в чем не повинных людей. И андроидов.  
  
— Эм... Мы вряд ли виноваты в произошедшем... — протянул Митчелл.  
  
— Кто в чем виноват? — Вала скользнула из темноты на подушку рядом с Джексоном.  
  
— Дэниел, расскажешь?  
  
— Угу, — археолог покивал и вытащил из-под Валы планшет. — Даже покажу, если эта штука еще жива.  
  
  
***  
  
«Я не помню своих родителей. И не из-за того, что они умерли, когда я был маленьким, нет. Они, скорее всего, еще живы. Просто я их больше не знаю — как и они меня. Потому что всем близким того, кто избран Наследником, и ему самому заменяют память».  
  
Планета P1S-845 оказалась лабораторией — и в этой лаборатории на протяжении нескольких веков ставили социальный эксперимент. Подопытных — все население планеты — когда-то очень давно привели сюда те, кого теперь называли богами. Привели, скорее всего, с Земли, чтобы, как было записано в священных текстах, создать счастливое общество.  
  
«Мы всегда здоровы и ни в чем особенно не нуждаемся. Нам не нужны науки, потому что наши боги дали нам все необходимое. Источники целебной воды просто бьют из-под земли — к чему нам медицина? Хотя, конечно, среди нас хватает изобретателей и исследователей».  
  
— Вот и ответ на вопрос о наквадах-технологии, — покивала Сэм, ничуть не удивленная. — Но к какой же расе принадлежали их «боги»?  
  
— Принадлежат, — заметил Тил'к. — Все еще.  
  
— Точно не орай, — Вала была неожиданно серьезна. — Хотя Древние здесь были.  
  
«Наше благоденствие стоит дорого. Мы несвободны принимать решения. Мы несвободны даже помнить сами себя. Выпив хоть глоток воды из любого «источника божественного света», каждый из нас становится на некоторое время полностью открыт божеству, после чего может стать совершенно иным человеком».  
  
— Наниты, — скривился Митчелл. — Вот тебе и все их функции: контроль.  
  
«Вы спросите, как я могу знать об этом? Лили. Ее создатели допустили ошибку: она слишком человечна. Ее главная забота — мое благополучие, а не исполнение указаний трех правителей, сознания которых полностью подчинены богам. Она больше не позволяет «божественному свету» изменять мою память».  
  
— Но ведь он рано или поздно станет одним из трех! — воскликнула Сэм.  
  
— Именно, — подтвердил Дэниел. — Знаешь, чем его пугает эта перспектива? Тем, что Лили отключат и уберут в коробку на вечное хранение. Потому что трем правителям никто не нужен. Даже андроид-секретарь.  
  
Некоторое время все молчали.  
  
— Значит, — Сэм покачала головой, — источник, который мы искали здесь, действительно избавляет от заблуждений. От самой возможности заблуждаться — от свободомыслия.  
  
— Не думаю, что этот вариант нам подходит, — фыркнула Вала.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Действительно.  
  
— Ну, вернемся и будем искать дальше, — пожал плечами Кэмерон.  
  
— Вернемся. Когда найдем кристаллы. Или когда я соберу все необходимое для наквадах-реактора.  
  
  
***  
  
Бернард явился к ним утром.  
  
— Мне нужно поговорить с вами, — в его взгляде смешались настороженность, недоверие и восторг.


	5. Глава 5.

Уже второй день они двигались на север прямо через Пустошь. Воздушная яхта ЗВ-1 — «Энтерпрайз», как теперь уже всерьез называл ее Митчелл, — возглавляла флотилию. Потому что они летели к Вратам.  
  
Тем утром Бернард спросил Картер:  
  
— Вы думали, я не смогу сделать вывод из того, что вы совершили для Лили? Она восстанавливается так быстро, будто напилась из источника! Но, я думал, ни у кого, кроме богов, нет подобного могущества.  
  
— О, — Дэниел насмешливо наблюдал за смутившейся Самантой, — знаете, Бернард, в технике она — бог.  
  
Тот покивал и растерянно оглядел их всех:  
  
— То есть, вы из тех, кого мы называем Ушедшими?  
  
  
***  
  
— Его Высочество возвращается, — Лили стояла на балконе мостика рядом с Кэмероном и всматривалась в сумрачный горизонт.  
  
— Мне бы такое зрение! — воскликнул он.  
  
— Попросите Саманту, — Лили улыбнулась.  
  
Митчелл фыркнул.  
  
  
***  
  
Бернард поднялся к ним вместе с седым пустынником.  
  
— Это Трент, друзья. У него ваши камни. А это, — он повернулся к своему спутнику, — те, что пришли через Кольцо.  
  
Тот молча покивал в ответ на их приветствия, поставил на стол небольшой сундучок и открыл его.  
  
— Ого! — выдохнула Вала восхищенно. — Да здесь на МНТ хватит!  
  
— Мы — наши предки — собирали их везде, где находили странные механизмы Ушедших, — проскрипел Трент.  
  
— Что вы хотите за них? — Дэниел деловито поправил очки.  
  
— Чтобы вы показали нам, как заставить Кольцо работать.  
  
  
***  
  
Как обычно, после ужина все собрались в кают-компании: Кэмерон, Дэниел и Вала играли в кости (причем, последняя выигрывала с разгромным счетом), а Лили обсуждала с Тил'ком очередной прочитанный им роман.  
  
— Я бесконечно признателен вам, Саманта, — тихо сказал Бернард, наблюдая за своей подругой.  
  
— Не за что, — покачала головой она.  
  
— Я не знаю, что делал бы... — он стиснул кулаки. — Мне еще очень многое нужно сделать, чтобы не остаться без нее. Изменить все.  
  
Сэм ободряюще коснулась его плеча, но он дернул подбородком, словно отвергая ее попытку успокоить его.  
  
— Знаете, почему на вас напали там, на озере?  
  
— Нет, — она покачала головой. — Я полагала, это были какие-то повстанцы. Грейл назвал их «мятежниками».  
  
— Такова официальная версия.  
  
— А на самом деле?  
  
Бернард вздохнул.  
  
— Это были мои же гвардейцы.  
  
  
***  
  
— То есть, правители пытаются устранить собственного Наследника?!  
  
— Не его. Лили.  
  
— Но зачем?! — Митчелл смотрел недоверчиво.  
  
— Да, мне самой сначала показалось странным все это, — согласно кивнула Картер. — Но смотрите: она может деактивировать нанитов, освобождая себя, Бернарда и кого угодно еще от контроля со стороны правителей.  
  
— Кстати, — Дэниел поднял руку, — как она это делает?  
  
— Репрограммирует их, — пожала плечами Сэм. — В нее как будто вложен вирус, переписывающий программу. Честно говоря, я не до конца разобралась...  
  
— Так кто же ее создал, если не сами правители, «руководимые божественной мудростью»? Такую сложную, что даже ты..?  
  
— Действительно, — отозвался Тил'к. — Тем более, что, как мы знаем, подобного андроида создают для каждого Наследника.  
  
— Именно! — Картер покивала. — Знаете, как? — Она оглядела всех растерянно. — Я никогда не думала, что столкнусь с чем-то подобным. Но Бернард говорит, что правители читают мечты того, кто будет Наследником, и создают Куклу, которая станет их воплощением. Понимаете?  
  
— То есть, — Дэниел потряс головой, — со всей внутренней противоречивостью человеческих желаний?  
  
— Ну и задачку они перед собой поставили, — фыркнула Вала. — Я удивляюсь, как у них до сих пор не получалось ничего, подобного Лили.  
  
— Скорее всего, получалось, — Тил'к пожал плечами. — Просто, я полагаю, у предыдущих Кукол, подобных Лили, не получалось ничего...  
  
  
***  
  
До Врат оставалась пара часов пути, когда дозорные пустынников просигналили со своего дирижабля, двигавшегося далеко в авангарде: «Гвардия. Сотня. Стрелки».   
  
— Похоже, нам предстоит разделиться раньше, чем предполагалось, — сообщил им Бернард.  
  
— То есть, попрощаться?  
  
— Да, Саманта. Все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается, — он грустно улыбнулся, но в следующее мгновение изумленно захлопал глазами.  
  
— Все плохое тоже! — сообщила Вала, поднырнувшая под его плечо и теперь крепко его обнимавшая.  
  
  
***  
  
— На сколько процентов, говорите, человеческое тело состоит из воды? — Митчелл отплевывался.  
  
— На шестьдесят, — сообщили ему.  
  
— О, — покивал он. — Так вот. Я становлюсь внутренне противоречивым не только по части желаний. Все остальные проценты меня скоро будут состоять из очень сухого песка.  
  
— Потерпи, — Картер из-за гребня бархана наблюдала за отрядом гвардейцев, преследовавших дирижабли, медленно отходившие на запад. — Еще полчаса — и можно будет двигаться к Вратам. То есть, — она обернулась к сопровождавшему их Тренту, — к Кольцу.  
  
— Я понял, — кивнул пустынник. — Только двигайтесь не слишком быстро. У меня тяжелый мешок, — и он указал на свою поклажу.  
  
— Если вы будете отставать, я это... понесу, — пообещал Тил'к.  
  
— Знаешь, — шепнула Вала Дэниелу, ухмыляясь, — по-моему, он хотел употребить какое-то другое слово.  
  
Джаффа посмотрел на нее укоризненно.  
  
  
***  
  
База на P3R-233 была все так же тиха и пуста.  
  
Пока Дэниел показывал Тренту, где и что прочитать, чтобы научиться управлять Вратами, Картер настроила пульт квантового зеркала.  
  
— А что там? — пустынник рассматривал зеркало.  
  
— Бесконечность, — неопределенно ответил Джексон. — Когда-нибудь вы откроете и эту дверь.  
  
— Боюсь, не в этой жизни, — Трент пожал плечами. — Но тоже ничего себе обещание.  
  
— Передавайте Бернарду и Лили... — Сэм смешалась. — В общем, удачи. Вам всем.  
  
— Угу. Вы еще вернетесь?  
  
— Вряд ли, — вздохнул Митчелл. — Мы и без того уже натворили здесь...  
  
— Ну, что ж. Тогда и вам удачи. В этой вашей Бесконечности.  
  
Они еще помахали ему из зазеркалья, а когда экран погас, Дэниел вдруг сообщил потрясенно:  
  
— Это же сержант Сайлер!.. — и покрутил головой. — Только... борода.  
  
— А ему идет! — оценила Вала. — Надо будет порекомендовать...


	6. Эпилог.

— Ты хотел уйти с ними?  
  
Бернард, наблюдавший с мостика за восходом над Пустошью, обернулся к Лили.  
  
Она стояла на пороге в полупрозрачной сорочке. Ее плоть все еще не восстановилась полностью, и в разрывах на плечах и спине тускло поблескивал металл.  
  
— Нет, — он покачал головой. — В их мире мне нет места, в любом случае. Но не это главное...  
  
Она склонила голову к плечу и ждала.  
  
— Все, что у меня есть, — сказал Бернард, подходя к ней, — осталось бы в этом мире.  
  
— Я кукла, — возразила она спокойно.  
  
— Это я без тебя стал бы куклой, — он обнял ее и коснулся губами точки между бровями. — Ты делаешь меня живым. Свободным.  
  
Лили подняла узкую ладонь и погладила его по щеке.  
  
— А ты сделаешь свободным весь этот мир.  
  
— Надеюсь, — он разулыбался. — Но до этого еще очень далеко. Давай-ка одеваться! Сегодня мы будем в оазисе Просперы. Они празднуют: совершенно неожиданно забил новый источник.  
  
— Это хорошо, — кивнула Лили. — Я надену голубое.  
  
Она скользнула в каюту. Бернард проводил ее глазами и покачал головой. Пришельцы, похоже, изменили его Куклу навсегда.  
  
...  
  
По просторам Пустоши внизу медленно тек всепроникающий песок.


End file.
